Tulip Field
by UntamableWyldeRaptor
Summary: MAJOR FFH SPOILERS! What if Happy wasn't the one to greet Peter in the tulip field? What if it was someone he never thought he'd see again? Irondad fluff


**_A/N_: A little "what if?" scenario based on the tulip field scene (that was completely CGI, by the way) in Far From Home where Happy isn't the person to come to Peter's rescue.**

* * *

Peter held his injured side in pain, teeth gritted. His healing factor wasn't helping matters. He was too scared and stressed by what Mysterio had done to him to even think about the fact he was far, far away from his friends who were now in danger.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have trusted Quentin Beck with those glasses? The last reminder he had of Tony Stark…. And he gave it away.

A hiss of pain escaped his lips when he stepped down to hard on his injured leg. He pressed his hand to where he could feel a minor break through the black pants of his stealth suit.

He didn't know why he didn't discard the bright orange jersey the men in the Netherlands prison gave him. Maybe it was because he had a feeling Happy would notice him better in the bright, yellow, orange, purple, and pink tulips within the field his silently limped through.

Coppery brown eyes tightly flickered shut his breathing growing rapid.

"Maybe if you were good enough, Tony would still be alive," Beck's voice taunted in his mind.

The spider-themed hero felt a weight of guilt set in the pit of his stomach. Tony. He gave his life for the universe and how did the kid repay him?

By giving away the only reminder he had of him.

He felt tears sting his eyes, but not from the pain in his leg or ribs. He felt terrible that he was so gullible to have trusted Mysterio. It was the worst feeling anyone could've had.

Upon feeling strong gusts of wind blowing into his face, Peter's brown eyes reopened. He looked up from the ground, one hand still on his leg.

The white Stark Industries jet landed within the middle of the giant, multicolored field, sending a wave of relief over the teenage superhero.

The metal steps to the jet were lowered, making Peter speed up his pace the best he could.

"Happy, is that you?" He called, hopeful that it wasn't another illusion.

His heart rose in his throat, his feet refusing the move, when he saw who stepped out of the jet's open door.

Half of his face and neck scarred from severe burns, the sleeve of his grey-black suit missing, replaced with a red, gold and white prosthetic arm, sunglasses covering his eyes, finely cut dark brown hair barely blowing in the strong wind caused by his own plane…

Tears started to roll down Peter's face, as the man started down the steps.

"Peter? What the hell happened to you? Are you okay?" He asked, starting to grow a bit frantic when he saw the state of the poor kid.

Peter finally found his voice and held out his hand, head ducked. "STOP!" Until he couldn't hear the footsteps in the dirt, he spoke again, this time, with a much shakier voice. "T-tell me something only you would know!"

The man removed the sunglasses from his face. Warm brown eyes focused on the scared and stressed Spider-Man. "Do you remember gift you gave me for Father's Day? The one where I was asleep at my desk, and you were wearing my glasses? And how I never took it off my desk no matter how many times people questioned it?" He asked, trying to jog the young vigilante's memory.

A broken sob escaped Peter's mouth, as his hero continued to talk about that Father's Day. He remembered that day. He was very lucky to have stumbled upon that.

His legs started to move, his limp still hindering his movements. He could care less about the tears rolling down his face, as he flung his arms around his mentor. "It's you… It's you…. It's really you…." he buried his head into the billionare's shoulder, feeling him hug back. "T-Tony…. I missed you so much…."

"I'm sorry, kid… I missed you, too," Tony Stark rubbed his intern's back with his flesh hand, feeling how hard the kid was shaking. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Y-your glasses…. Your E.D.I.T.H. glasses…. I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark…"

"You didn't know. And that's not your fault," Tony reassured. "Now c'mon inside the plane and lets patch you up before anyone sees us out here."

* * *

_**A/N**_**: You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, hehe. I might do something like this later on in the future, but with all the Starks and Peter.**

**UPDATE 7/30/19: Okay, SO! I've noticed that a few people are rather confused as to why Tony's just...there. So, here's the little reason.**

**Tony actually survived the aftermath of the second Snap. But the only people who knew were his family, Happy and Rhodes. When he heard about Peter having been stuck in the Netherlands, he went out to get him, and ultimately revealed himself to be alive.**


End file.
